Shadows in a dream
by sniperkittencat
Summary: Our destinies are intertwined my love, equestria will fall to the brink of destruction and you will save it but in the process you will lose something dear to you. Ps if you do read this story when you complete "a new guardian" read my other story it explains some stuff.
1. Authors note

I'm incredibly sorry about how bad the earlier chapters are but still I love writing and some even though my grammar needs a boost I know that in the later chapters it improves a lot, so don't worry.

Well that's all I've got to say goodbye Bronys and peagasisters I hope you enjoy the story and that I don't cause anyone's grammar teachers nightmares.


	2. It begins (a dream)

(She looked sadly over vast wasteland that stretched for miles and miles that used to be her home and then i noticed somepony standing next to her, she didn't recognize him but he seemed familiar.

She was running, running through some kind of forest, "where am I?" She asked herself. Then she feels the overwhelming fear the fear of rabbit being chased by a wolf and then she catches a glimpse of it. The creature that is stalking her could only be described as something from a nightmare. Running faster and faster through the forest, i stop as i nearly fall off a cliff into a deep ravine. The creature starts moving in on me stalking around in wide arcs but slowly moving towards me. Then without any warning it pounced i screamed and waited for the blow, but it never came i immediately looked up and say the pony from the wasteland had stopped the creature in its tracks by hitting it with a beam, "Run!" he said she just stared at him in terror. "RUN!" he shouted while pulling out a sword. She started to run.

She was in a strange castle and was confused, "princess we are under attack" "AAAK!" She screeched "you startled me". "Princess we are under attack" repeated the guard "the strange shadow we've been tracking across the land has made its way here we need to goAAH!" He yelled as an explosion knocked him against the wall she ran over to see if he was alright but he was dead. She quickly ran to the hole the explosion made to the the entire city in chaos. And she saw the same strange stallion fighting in the streets, she took the time to see what he looked like she was that he had a dark grey coat with a dark crimson mane with a single wing that seemed to be made of scales or ice crystals but it was red the other wing seemed to have been blasted off somehow. She fell over as an explosion rocked the castle and nearly fell out of the hole but someone caught her. Another guard had found her looking at the destruction. "Princess we must get you to safety" said the guard. "Yes lets go" she replied, she readied her purple wings and took off with two or three guards behind her "No you three help protect the city i will go get help" she said but then a massive explosion happened directly below her.

She woke up In a room with strange instruments on the walls. "Well your finally awake now we can begin" said a demonic and insane voice. She realized that she was tied down and that the evil voice came from a lime green an bloodstained pony with demonic black eyes and a lab coat. She looked at the walls again and realized that the instruments on the walls were blades and knives of all shapes and sizes, she began to panic. "HEEELP" she screamed, " no one can hear you and no one is coming to save yo..( choking noises).. The doctor was cut off as a sword went through his throat as the doctor fell she saw that it was the same mysterious stallion "you need to get out of here fast" he said as he cut the leather bands tying her to the metal panel. "Who are you?" She asked while every time she'd seen him flashed in her mind. "Your protector" he replied the he handed her a strange amulet with a crystal heart in it. "Thank you" she started but he was gone, she heard a quiet calling of her name and became confused then she shouted " what is your name" her name became louder and louder in her head it became...)

Dragonwing.


	3. Surprise party

Twilight,twilight,twilight! Wake,up,wake,up,wake,up! "Aaaah" twilight yelped as pinky unexpectedly woke her up. "SURPRISE! Its your birthday! And I've been hiding in your closet waiting for you to wake up but then i got bored and began chanting your name so that you would wake up" Pinkie said. "Okay okay I'm awake now" said twilight as she got out of her bed and looked out the crystal window she still sometimes missed the old library she lived in when she first came to ponyville. It had been several years since they had defeated kratos and the crystal chest had become her castle after giving them the ultimate power of friendship but they still did not know how to call upon that power. Then she remembered her dream and it dawned on her that maybe it wasn't a dream at all.

Twilight went downstairs to the library and got surprised again the entire room had been cleaned and decorated for her birthday, then all of her friends jumped up and shouted SURPRISE! Fluttershy of course said it very quietly, Applejack added a "yeee haw", everyone ran up and gave twilight their gifts. Twilight opened all of the gifts, an umbrella hat from Pinkie, a new dress from Rarity, some nice books from spike, an apple pie from Applejack, a mane brush from Fluttershy, a signed copy of one of the books Twilight loves from Rainbow DashThen there was a knock on the door, when Twilight opened the door there was a package on the doorstep Twilight picked it up and brought it in. "Girls someone left a gift on the doorstep, what do you think it is?" "ooh,ooh maybe its a confetti cannon" said Pinkie Pie in her normal cheery voice " maybe some more quills" said spike "cmon its too small for either of those things" Twilight responded. "Well open it then silly" Pinkie said, "well okay" replied Twilight, she opened the well wrapped box, and pulled out a black crystal heart pendent.

Theres a collective gasp from her friends at the beautiful necklace, but then they see the look of horror on Twilights face, "whats wrong dear" Rarity asks. "This pendent i've seen it before in a dream, a dream full of disasters and horror" Twilight said while shuddering. " who do you think gave it to you?" Rarity asked, in my dream it was given to me by someone who called himself my protector, but his name i think was Dragonwing, while i was being woken up it seemed to be whispered in my ear. "Seems like we need to alert princess Celestia of this new danger" Applejack said, "no" said Twilight "but twilight" "no he seemed to be on my side in my dream and he does refer to himself as my protector" said Twilight. "But how do you know he wasn't lying.

"Yes he was fighting alongside the Canterlot guard" said a unexpected visitor Princess Luna "Princess Luna what are you doing here?" asked twilight "Princess Twilight that was no dream that was a vision of whats to come and I'm sure that we will need all of the help we can get even if its from this mysterious Dragonwing" replied Luna. We need to at least find out who he is, and if he is such a powerful warrior we will definitely need him on our side if we are to battle the force that is the darkness.


	4. Search in the Everfree forest

(One week later in the Everfree forest) "Why do we have to search the E-everfree forest?" asked Fluttershy timidly. "Because this is the most likely place that he will live if he is good at hiding and wants to be alone" replied Twilight. "Wait what's that? Fluttershy can you take a look at this?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy examines at the strange claw marks in the tree, "I d-don't k-know that's what scares me" Fluttershy responded. Then an ears plotting howl pierced the silence of the grove and sent Flittershy screaming into the brush. Twilight looked over to were the sound came from and an extreme pain went through her wing she screamed out in pain and at the creature that could have walked right out of a nightmare. It had the wings of a daemon the body of a panther the tail of a scorpion and the head of a hyena. It was the size of a tree with the same claws that left the six inch rips in the trees around them.

"Run Fluttershy I'll draw it away!" Shouted Twilight while she shot a beam at it, but that did nothing bit piss it off it charged at her and she started running. Twilight is completely terrified the fear of a rabbit being chased by a wolf, she looked behind her and caught a glimpse of the nightmarish creature still following her. She ran until she came into a clearing with a ravine at the end. She kept running without seeing the cliff she nearly ran off the cliff but stopped herself just in time the creature starts running at her. Then she realizes there's music then she realizes with a sense of dread that it was "pop goes the weasel" as it reached the end of the song the creature sprung at her but just before it hit her the song ended and a strange pony burst out of the ground slashing the creature with a sword.

"Run!" shouted the pony as he fought off the creature, "RUN!" He repeated more urgently, then Twilight realized something she did not hear his voice it was in her head. Twilight started to run but there were more of the creatures it seemed to have duplicated. But Twilight didn't care she ran like all of the evil in equestrian was at her back, she was completely terrified and starting to feel light headed from blood loss.

Twilight got into a clearing and pulled the spine out of her wing, she used a healing spell that fixed her wound but she was too weak to fly. She realized that she was in the same clearing that she and Fluttershy had been separated at. "Fluttershy Fluttershy are you here?" Twilight softly called, but then a bear came out of the bushes and raised its massive paws to crush her. But then stopped as it heard a "noooo" from a terrified Fluttershy, "Twilight I'm so glad that your alright, this bear found me and agreed to protect me because I was so scared". "C'mon we need to get back to Ponyville I have a bad feeling that something is going on there as well.

Back in Ponyville

"Welcome to carousel boutique were every outfit is sheek unique and magnifique" Rarity said in her normal ladylike tone. "Hi I've come here to buy an outfit for our daughters for their birthday" said mr. And ms. Cake. "Of course I have the absolutely perfect outfits for them" said Rarity. But then she looked out the window and almost screamed as she saw glitch walking by with evil in his eyes. "Get down now!, we don't want glitch to see us he won't hesitate to kill us, especially after we beat him before" Rarity whispered to the cakes. Rarity peeked up out the window and immediately wished she hadn't for looking strait back at her was glitch's lifeless black eyes. She screamed but it was too late glitch had already shot her with a laser paralyzing her.

"C'mon we need to get back to Ponyville now I just realized what was so off about those monsters they were bionic. And that means glitch is back.


	5. A battle with glitch pt 1

[glitches pov]

"Now it's ttt-time fff-or you ttt-to die Rarity" Glitch said while glitching out. He held a laser cannon to Rarity's head and was about to fire when the gun became red hot from the fire that was bing shot at it by spike. "I won't let you hurt Rarity" spike shouted while charging glitch, spike jumped up and bit glitches neck but his teeth weren't sharp enough to puncture his flesh.

"Hahaha you little fool" glitch laughed maniacally, "there's nothing you can do to stop me,aaah" glitch started then screamed as he felt something puncture his leg. After he recovered from the pain he looked around to find that up on the very top of the castle was a pony with a strange weapon, he heard a loud boom then a chunk of ground in front of him exploded. "Get that sniper" he shouted as he created a group of robotic ponies that were armed with laser cannons, they started to fire upon the castle but their lasers kept bouncing off the crystal that the castle was made of.

[Snipr's pov]

"Okay men we need to capture glitch and prevent him from taking anypony's lives here take these shields I created them knowing that glitch would one day return they will deflect his lasers" Snipr said to a group of guards.

"We need to go and support the advance unit I will provide covering fire from the castle roof" Snipr said to the guards (Snipr is a soldier from the human world and is trapped in equestria). "Glitch's mechanical units are powerful but they are easy to destroy" "alright let's move out!"

[? pov]

"So glitch has returned has he I knew it was only a matter of time" he unfolded his dragon wing and began to glide over the Everfree forest to Ponyville.

[Twilights pov]

"C'mon we're getting close just a few more minuets left until we get ther aaah" Twilight screamed as a robot jumped out of the trees and grabbed her. "Take that you stupid machine" Twilight growled as she blasted it to pieces with her horn. Then she heard the sound of Snipr's gun it's massive boom echoed around her and she knew that something bad was happening. Then all of the sudden a laser flew by and nearly hit Fluttershy.

"Aaah" Fluttershy screamed as the laser nearly hit her and she started to panic, "oh no oh no what's going on what was that"

"Fluttershy go home your not cut out for combat" twilight calmed Fluttershy.

"Oh okay" Fluttershy said while she changed course for her house I think the sounds will have startled my animals. Fluttershy arrived at her house to find it deserted" hellooo" she said in her timid voice something jumped at her and she screamed.


	6. A battle with glitch pt 2

[Fluttershys pov]

"Mhhhr myrrh mrrrh" Fluttershy tried to scream but a hoof was covering her mouth.

"Quiet you fool the same creatures that scared off your animals are still nearby" said a strange voice in her head. "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth if you promise you won't scream" the voice said.

"Uh huh" she said while her mouth was muffled by his hoof. "Okay 3 2 1" he lets her go. "Aaahhhhh!" Fluttershy screamed before he covered her mouth again. "Let's try this again be calm" he said then let her go. "Who are you" Fluttershy asked. "Dragonwing" he responded in her mind, "if your wondering no I can't speak and I use my telepathic communication sparingly.

[Snipr's pov]

"Damn it's a bloodbath out there" he said to himself as he watched yet another of the guards fall to the mechs. "Great they need my help" he thought as he saw another of the guards get stomped into the ground.

"Well Geronimo" he said then he let himself fall off the roof and used his magic to create a ramp strait to Rarity's place. As he slid he took out his dual swords he altered that path of the ramp so that it aimed strait at glitch one of the robots saw him and opened fire but he was too far away to hit.

But then a robot blasted the ramp and Snipr fell and hit the ground hard. He lay there for a second stunned but then he heard a clanking coming towards him. "3-2-1" he says in his head before jumping up and slicing the robots head clean off.

(Picture this like time is slowing down just as he attacks then speeds up when he moves)

He ran towards a robot, jumped up and sliced its arm clean off. He jumped off the crippled robots body and stabbed the head of another. Killing it instantly, he used the falling robots body as a boost to get up to the roof. But before he gets there a rocket explodes where he's jumping for. He falls to the ground doing a roll and looks at his adversary, a robot commander with a hydra rocket pod on one shoulder and a Gatling gun on the other. "Well this should be interesting" he chuckles to himself. He begins sprinting at the commander dodging rockets and lasers another robot gets in his Way he runs up it stomping its head in, in the process. He used the robots body to launch himself at the commander, (super slo mo) in mid air he begins to spin and becomes a vertical death column, when he hits the commander he goes straight through its chest and out the other side.

(End of slo mo)

"We'll now that that's dealt with I can get to Glitaaagh" he's interrupted by a sword that went through his chest. "Fool you will never defeat me" said glitch while he pulled the sword from Snipr's chest. Snipr fell to the ground with his vision slowly fading to black and as it faded he saw glitch get decapitated with the same sword he used to stab him with and a strange silver smoke rise from his now headless neck.


	7. A battle with glitch pt 3

[Dragonwings pov]

"Why is this girl so timid" he thought to himself as Fluttershy looked around in fear, "there they should be gone now call your animals back and stay inside I will send someone to tell you when the battle is over". With that he gallops off to Ponyville and the surely waiting glitch, "STOP!" He heard somepony shout.

[twilights pov]

"I need to get back to Ponyville now!" She thought to herself. But the scent of blood stopped her in her tracks, she quietly snuck over and took a peek at what the smell was coming from to her surprise it was a beaver with its belly cut being helped by a familiar white rabbit. "Angel what are you doing here?"twilight asked while coming out of the bushes. Angel jumped but then saw it was twilight and relaxed, but then he began jumping around and pointing towards Fluttershy's house and squeaking. "Alright I'll go there you stay here and take care of your hurt friend I don't know anything about healing animals. Twilight galloped as fast as her legs would carry her straight to Fluttershy's house. "Oh I hope she's alright", twilight thought as she arrived but then she saw Fluttershy calming a few animals. "Fluttershy your not hurt" twilight said relieved, "is the battle over already" Fluttershy asked "so there is a battle" Twilight thought.

"This strange stallion named Dragonwing told me that he would send someone when the battle was over. "Dragonwing" twilight thought, he's the one from my vision if he's here that means that my vision is becoming reality.

[Rarity's pov]

"Spike Spike are you alright my darling" Rarity asked concerned, "I'm fine Rarity glitch never does anything unnecessary or illogical he is an Ai there was no point to killing a useless unit" spike responded. "Wow that's odd of you Spikey wikey you've never been one for fancy talk, and WAAAit your not useless" rarity said angrily (note spike is now the size of an adult pony) "Spikey wikey your not useless Twilight needs you as her assistant, and I need you as well..."

"Oh how romantic now die!" Rarity heard before an excruciating pain coursed through her entire body. "RARITY" spike yelled as she fell to the ground, he ran over to her and cradled her head in his arms. "Rarity hold on I can do something please just hold on" Spike thought. "Goodbye spike I've always loved you you'll always be my little Spikey wikey" and with that rarity went limp. "Rarity rarity please stay with me PLEASE" spike yelled at Rarity's unmoving body before looking over at glitch and yelling "I'll I'll kill you for this glitch you hear me I'll kill you!"

"Oh how pathetic the baby dragon is angry, oh boo hoo the fashionista is dead now there's only five left" said glitch in his normal robotic tone. "Now you can get out of my way little dragon," "never I won't let you pass,". "Pity I though this was going so well" then it started to rain as if the world was weeping for a lost comrade, but even through the mass of clouds the sun still shone through. "What no, no this can't be happening not now, not now" but eve. As he said this the rainbow started to form glitch began to run but was too late the rainbow hit rarity causing her to rise and transform into the form that is a physical manifestation of the magic of friendship.

"Now the battle shall really begin".


	8. The end of glitch?

[Twilights pov]

"Fluttershy were did he go" "he galloped off to Ponyville, he said that glitch was there and must be stopped". "I need to go after him, I'll come back for you after the battle", with that twilight rushed out the door strait to Ponyville. She raised her wings and took off as she started flying towards Ponyville she saw a stallion galloping along the path to Ponyville. As Twilight approached him she realized that he was no ordinary pony he had both wings and a unicorn horn, "he's an aelicorn!", "no it can't be he has only one wing". Twilight flew down and shouted "Stop!"

[Dragonwings pov]

"Stop!" Said a voice above him, he looked up to see Twilight sparkle the princess. "Damn we're not supposed to meet yet", he watched her as she landed but right before she landed he galloped past her towards Ponyville. "Stop, please I need answers who are you" he ignored her and continued galloping as fast as he could towards Ponyville.

[Twilights pov]

She stood there confused as he passed her but then she remembered the battle, she looked over at Ponyville to see smoke rising from carousel boutique, "Rarity!" "I need to go help rarity answers can wait", she realizes that she hadn't heard Snipr's cannon in a while, "oh no please Snipr be alive please I need your help right now".

[Dragonwings pov]

"Oh no you don't" he said as he sliced a robots arm off "now all of you DIE," he used the robots arm to obliterate all of the other robots with its laser. "Wait what's that" he thought as he heard a strange music he looked over to were the music was coming from and he saw a robot get blasted apart, he saw the DJ pony and knew what it was, it was a dubstep gun a weapon that uses music as a weapon, of course she had one.

She was dancing while using the powerful sonic cannon, she looked over at me and gave a small salute, "I need to go say hi and maybe talk about old times after the battle" he thought to himself as he cut another robot in half. But then e sensed something "No, not now he's dying I must save him" he galloped off to were he sensed his dying friend,

[Twilights pov]

"I need to help rarity", Twilight got to the top of the hill overlooking carousel boutique, she saw glitch shoot Rarity "Rarity no, I can't lose you or Snipr my heart wouldn't be able to stand it. But then she felt it begin to rain and the sun break through the clouds, as her eyes reflected the forming rainbow when she realized it would all be ok. She looked down and saw rarity blast glitch with a beam that would have rivaled her own.

[Raritys pov]

"Now glitch it's time you got retribution for worrying my little Spikey wiky" said rarity in an angry tone before blasting glitch with a beam, glitch's body disintegrated and turned into a cloud of silver smoke. "Well that was easier then expected, c'mon we need to help take out the remaining robots" but as she said that she returned to normal rarity, "well darn there goes my plan to blast all of the robots to bits.

[Dragonwings pov]

"No, no, no, he musnt die" he rounded a corner and saw glitch with a bloodied sword and Snipr on the ground blooding from a wound in his chest. (Slo mo) Glitch dropped the sword, Dragonwing threw two daggers at the robots which exploded he then rolled and caught the sword glitch dropped he jumped up and decapitated glitch all in one swift movement(end of slo mo).

"Well hey old friend", said the dying Snipr in his annoying tone, "this is no time for reunions Snipr you musnt die the princess still need you" he said to Snipr telepathically while preparing a healing spell. "Stop don't hurt him.

[Twilights pov]

"Wow rarity even I can't use that much power yet", "and you killed glitch" said spike excitedly " "no I don't believe he is dead that silver smoke that flew away into the mountains is proof of that,". "(Gasp) Snipr he stopped firing I need to find him right now he must be injured. Twilight ran out into Ponyville to find him, she soon found herself in a alley ridden with robot wrecks, she looked over to see the strange stallion standing over Snipr with a spell priming. "Stop don't hurt him" Twilight found herself shouting, the strange pony did not seem to hear her and continued the spell, he cast it on Snipr, she noticed that he was bleeding and the strange stallion was holding a bloodied sword.

"Stop" she shouted but it was too late the spell was cast and she looked in horror as Snipr got up and walked over to her, he then proceeded to ask "are you alright Princess,?". "What?" Twilight asked confused. "I asked if you were alright Princess" he asked in an annoyed tone. She then noticed that the wound was completely closed, "it was a healing spell you silly filly" her friend and captain of her guard said, she then ran up to him and hugged him, this really confused Snipr. "Then why did he stab you with the sword?" Twilight asked, "he didn't glitch did" "but glitch was killed by rarity", "then why is glitches body there on the ground headless. Ah so he can create replicas of himself that reform his body when they are destroyed.

Several days later

[Twilights pov]

"Owlicous why are you taking me to my room" "hoo hoo" Owlicous responded, all right, all right. When she opened her door what she saw completely terrified her and amazed her. Sitting on her window sill was the strange pony she saw in her vision and with Snipr. "Well aren't you going to invite me in?"


	9. A new guardian

[Twilights pov]

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" A voice in her head asked, "w-what" she stammered "who are you". "Your clever you figure it out", after five minutes of Twilight staring at him he gave in. "Fine then I'll show you" he got up walked over to twilight and touched her forehead with his horn.

As soon as his horn touched her head she began seeing flashes of her vision, them standing together overlooking a wasteland, him saving her from the nightmare creature, him battling the shadow ponies when the wall had been blasted out, and finally him saving her from the mad scientist pony and a single word was uttered, Dragonwing.

"W-what y-your" "yes I am Dragonwing", "and he is to be your personal guardian" said a a tall pony that just stepped into Twilight's room. "(Gasp) Princess Celestia," "I have given him the task of protecting you", "but I don't need anypony's to protect me, I can protect ,myself". "Evidently not because you were running terrified through the forest from a nightmare" said Dragonwing in a teasing voice( as much as a voice that you hear in you mind can tease you). "Your magic is strong Twilight sparkle, but if you are to defeat what is to come you will need not only magic but somepony who can wield a sword and shield in your defense".

"Hmm I guess your right, I'm terrible when it comes to close quarters combat".

"That doesn't really matter, because I won't let any harm come to you I promise,"

"Wait were did Princess Celestia go?"

"Oh she left during your conversation" said spike who had obviously been eavesdropping at the door, "ah I see that your not the only one who was eavesdropping" twilight said as she looked out the door and saw the rest of her friends there.

But then an explosion rocked the castle and knocked Twilight off her hooves. "What the hell was that!" Rainbow Dash said loudly. "C'mon let's go to the main hall" twilight said, but as Twilight ran down the stairs another explosion rocked the castle causing the roof to cave in and making it impossible for the princesses friends to get through. "Oh no, Girls are you alright"

"We're fine sugarcube go on ahead without us we will be there in a minute," She heard applejack shout from the other side of the mound of rubble. "I'll meet you girls at the main hall".

[Dragonwing's pov]

"Damn how can I protect her from here I need to be by her side for this battle or else he'll get her," with that thought he galloped back into her room getting confused looks from the other ponies, and their confusion turned to surprise as he ran strait to her balcony and jumped off.

[Sniprs pov]

"Were under attack get into defensive positions, defending the castle is top priority! The changeling army has no interest in the rest of the town they are here for the Princess,". He started to gallop towards the stairs to her quarters only to see her looking through a hole in the wall at the battle with the changelings. A guard that seemed to have been caught in an explosion was leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. "Princess we need to get you out of the castle now!"

"Oh okay" said Twilight in a traumatized voice, Snipr noticed a stream of blood running down her head and repeated, "Twilight we need to get you to safety now!" He said in a serious tone, "yes we need to get out of here" twilight agreed. "No your majesty I must stay and command the guards,". "Okay Snipr just make a promise to me". "What is it?" "Just please when I return don't be dead, can you promise me that". "No I'm sorry but I promise you will se me again,but right now you need to go!"

But then an explosion rocked the castle knocking Twilight off her hooves and causing her to fall out of the hole in the wall. "Aaaaaaaahh" Twilight screamed, "gotcha!" Snipr said as he pulled her back up. "T-thank you Snipr". "Princess you must leave the castle now!"

[Twilights pov]

"Okay" she said before taking off, the wind was rushing by her as she flew away from the battle she felt ashamed of running away, but then a massive explosion happened under her and everything went black.

[Sniprs pov]

"No, no, no this can't be happening!" He said at he helplessly watched twilight fall. "What the?" He said as he was a glowing white pony fly up to her and carefully catch her before the glow began to fade the strange pony flew off with twilight.

[Dragonwings pov]

"Well Geronimo" he thought as he leaped off of the balcony his scarf nearly flying off but it stayed secure. He fell and landed on a group of changelings with his sword "Soul Saver" (look up kingdom hearts soul eater then reverse the colors). "Die" he though as he split one of the changelings in half he then cut ones head off and stabbed another through the chest. He was moving incredibly fast and was leaving a trail of shadowy smoke behind him.

"Well hello old friend I see your just as good with that sword as you used to be," said a insect like voice.

"Well hello there Chrysalis are you trying to challenge me? you do remember what happened last time?"

"I will not be beaten as easily as last time!" "I do not wish to kill an old friend but I will if I must!" Dragonwing telepathically said to her. "Well I won't fight an unarmed opponent" he thought to her before he watched her create a sword with her dark magic, chrysalis attacked first but her strike was swiftly blocked. Out of the corner of his eye Dragonwing saw Twilight flying over the town, "good i just need to buy her time to escape," he thought to himself.

"I see your little friend is trying to run let's see if she can run from this," chrysalis shouted as she charged up an explosive beam, Dragonwing tried to stop her but it was too late.

Dragonwing saw the beam flying towards her, he watched it explode and he watched her fall. "This is not how it ends" his eyes turned white his pelt began to shine with a white light and he attacked chrysalis knowing that she would try to stop him, with a single hit he ripped her black heart out she let out a strangled scream as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

Dragonwing was running put of time and he did something he thought he would never be able to do again he began to fly he realized that he had both of his wings. He flew up with such speed that it caused a sonic boom (only rainbow dash can do sonic rainbooms) (slo mo) as he reached her he let himself fall until he was falling as fast as she was before lightly taking her into his hooves and flying away from the battlefield. (End of slo mo) as he left Ponyville the glow began to fade and his eyes turned back to their normal color. All of the sudden he felt vary weak in his left wing, "my left wing!?" "It regenerated" he thought to himself in surprise. "I must get the princess out of here the battle still rages on even though one of the leaders was eliminated." He flew for another five minuets before landing in a clearing. He pressed a hidden button with his hoof and a cave entrance appeared in the cliff that flanked the clearing. "You will be safe here Princess for now".


	10. A Dragons Curse

-Twilights pov-

"Were am I?" She thought and she felt a strong back carrying her before she passed out. She woke up again to feel herself bing put down on something soft and something cover her, but then she passed out again.

She was gazing across the wasteland again with that same sense of sadness, she looked next to her and saw Dragonwing and as she stared at him he said in a soft voice.

"Do not mourn for me when I am gone, our destinies are intertwined and I will never leave your side my love".

"Goodbye".

"Dragonwing!" Twilight gasps as she waked up from a nightmare.

"What?" Dragonwing asked concerned, "I-I just had a nightmare, that's all," twilight said her cheeks turning pink at calling out his name in her sleep.

"Wait were are we" twilight asked confused before getting up and immediately collapsing, but she was immediately caught by Dragonwing who had been expecting this. He then put her back on the bed. "You would get some actual sleep"

"C-can you stay with me at least until I fall asleep?" Twilight asked her cheeks turning pink.

"Sure" he answered surprising her "I'm your guardian I must do what you tell me" he said in a joking tone.

But she was already asleep, he put the blankets on her and sat in a chair next to the bed watching, he liked seeing her sleep she seemed so peaceful, he knew that he could never tell her his true feelings about her, "sleep well, I guess I do love you don't I" he said to himself he realized that he just spoke, but she was not affected, he looked back to see her eyes open. She moved in and kissed him, "I guess I love you too," she said with a sift giggle as she said those words aloud, her cheeks turned beet red but then the red color faded as she saw the his wings begin to change.

She watched in wonder as his wings transformed from the rough scales of a dragon to the soft feathers of a Pegasus he began to float and his entire appearance changed his hair went flat and began to grow longer and his wings sparkled and she realized that they were vanquishing a curse one of his wing was black as night and the other was as bright as the sun. "I-I can , speak again, I guess I can use my old name now, Greylight Harmony. "

-Rarity's pov-

"Oh no, oh no, I hope Twilight is alright if she's not were all doomed," but then the alarm bells started ringing. "Who is crazy enough to attack the castle," rainbow said, "oh it looks like that Dragonwing fellow but he looks different," said Fluttershy looking out the window. "His wings are black and white and he has two of them again!"

"It looks like twilight is with him she's blasting the archers while he's taking out the rest, he seems to be creating some kind of blast... Oh no he's firing it strait at us!" But in midair the blast changed from a sphere to a flat circle and it disintegrated the wall.

"How was he able to pinpoint our location, that was a void blast that could have wiped out half the castle but he was able to control it into just freeing us," rarity said confused.

"And he melted the door," said pinkie pie happily, "c'mon we should free the guards".

"I'll support their attack on the castle, applejack rarity free the guards, pinkie pie go do something," "okay!" She replied before jumping out the hole in the wall and kicking a changelings head off.

"What just happened?" Applejack said confused. "I guess pinkie has a dark side".

-Grey harmony pov-

"Grey this is a bad idea there's no way we can pull off a direct assault on the castle, most likely king so bra is the one in control,". "I have a plan and it will work don't you worry twilight,"

"I'd advise that you get a sword or at least a shield," grey told twilight she complied and made a rainbow shield, "I don't think that anything can break that" Grey said "just keep safe".

(An hour later)

He had his new blades the "angel wing" and the "daemon wing" unsheathed he tossed them up into the air and they fused into a double bladed sword. "Woah didn't expect that," he said before he wrapped his scarf around his lower face, "twilight you may be immune to the curse but that does not mean your friends are you are the only one I can use my real voice on for all the others I must use my telepathic voice," grey thought to her.

"O-okay I guess that's a good thing that I'm immune, well let's start the attack then,".

With that Grey got up walked over to one of the guards swiftly decapitation him and causing all the other guards to attack only they got blasted by twilight, as they ran grey created a void blast with his sword and fired it at the castle destroying a small section of the dungeon wall, as they kept moving dodging changelings or evil ponies in dark armor they eventually reached the caste and saw that the crystal of the castle had been corrupted.

"King Sombra!" Twilight said before barging into the castle only to get caught in a cage that sprang up around her electrocuting her.


	11. Down The Rabbit Hole

After freeing twilight from the cage he told her to find her friends and meet him at the newly rebuilt golden oak library.

Grey went inside of the castle but twilight was still outside and the door shut behind him sealing the castle off.

"Grey!"twilight was able to shout before the doers closed behind him, and a massive shield a enclosed the entire castle.

"I've been waiting for you Dragonwing or rather Greylight isn't that way you call yourself now," said a voice in the dark.

Grey shot a light beam to the ceiling causing the chandeliers to ignite revealing king Sombra, Sombra pulled out his broadsword and charged grey. "Meh I think I'll still go by Dragonwing," Dragonwing said as he parried the blow, Sombra attacked he tried to block it but was too slow and the blade sank into his shoulder causing his left arm to go limp. He swung at Sombra cutting his horn off (again, poor Sombra he's had his horn cut off twice now), Sombra screeched in rage and charged at Dragonwing, but Dragonwing was too fast he cut Sombras sword in half before swiftly stabbing Sombra in the chest.

"Hehehe you think that can kill me,".

"Yes" Dragonwing replied before extracting the sword Sombras body began to dissolve but before Sombra disappeared completely he pulled out a detonator. "Goodbye Dragonwing" he said before pressing the button.

-Twilights pov-

"Nooooo" twilight yelled as she saw the castle implode she ran through the shield at the now destroyed castle, only to see a portal open under Dragonwing.

"No!" She shouted and fell in with him she leaned towards him and hugged him in midair while they were falling they fell in each other's arms waiting for the worst.

-?s pov-

He looked across the ocean and saw two blue meteors falling from the sky.

"So, it has begun again."

**_Sorry this ones short but writers block sucks, I did my best but I'll do way better I write some of this in school and I'd be bullied if they found out I was a brownie but I'm transporting them to another dimension. _**


	12. Islands of destiny

-Twilight and Dragonwings pov-

"We're falling!" She realized even though her eyes were closed, "is this the end of me, falling out of the sky?" But even as she thought that she hit the water, she opened her eyes only to have them sting from the salt in the water. She quickly swam to the surface only to realize that she didn't have hooves anymore, she had hands. She felt something grab her and pull her to the surface, when she surfaced Dragonwing wrapped his arm around her shoulder, to keep her afloat.

"It seems our forms have changed," he thought to her. "Look an island, we need to get onto land and maybe it's inhabited," but even as he said that he saw the dock with a few row boats.

They swam over to the island, they stopped when they got their feet on the ground, only to be knocked down again by a mysterious figure with silver hair. He was wearing a black sleeveless jacket with a white with yellow lining vest, his eyes were hidden behind his hair. Dragonwings appearance had changed as well, he has pale skin and was wearing a strange robe(organization 13 robe), with his scarf around his lower face his crimson hair was in spikes running down his back(kinda like axels from kingdom hearts but longer), he still had his wings but grey were bigger, he had his pony ears on the top of his head. Twilight had her normal human clothes on but her skirt was longer and she had strange armor plates woven into it.

The stranger attacked but Dragonwing countered his swords appearing in his hands.

A strange staff appeared in Twilights hands when she tried to use magic, it was a wooden staff with a purple crystal at the end shaped like her cutie mark.

The stranger attacked again but this time he swung his blade in a wide arc catching Dragonwing off guard.

"Why do you wield the soul eater I thought it was destroyed, and that other blade what is it," the stranger asked.

"I have always had the blade of the angels wing, but only when the dragons curse was broken did the soul eater appear. " Dragonwing responded to his question, before attacking.

After the stranger parried his attack Dragonwing charged a blast by crossing his two swords, and when he did they fused, creating a strange key like blade (aka the keyblade two become one).

"What the?" This surprised the stranger. "How can you wield a keyblade ."

"I am unaware I have never seen this weapon before,it seems to symbolize a balance between light and dark. Now then shall we continue," Dragonwing said before lunging at the stranger.

he was about to hit when he heard a feminine voice shout, "STOP!"

Dragonwing looked over to see a girl in a pink outfit, running at him with a similar weapon that the stranger was wielding.

The stranger took advantage of this distraction to kick Dragonwing off, he was about to fire a dark cannon when Dragonwing jumped up and countered him sending the blast towards twilight.

"NO!" He shouted as he broke away from the stranger, but he was too late he could not reach the blast, but just before the blast hit her a beam of light hit it dispelling it instantly, Dragonwing looked over at the shore to see a little mouse looking man with a golden keyblade.

Dragonwing immediately ran over to twilight forgetting about the hostile stranger.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine thanks to whoever shot that light beam. "

"I guess I'll have to thank him later. "

"What so I'm not important enough to keep fighting, odd a member of the organization," the stranger said.

"What organization?" Dragonwing said looking confused.

"If you don't know about the organization then why are you wearing their outfit?"

"Riku stop at once," said a squeaky voice, Dragonwing realised that it was the mouse man that saved twilight.

Dragonwing nodded to the mouse and the mouse nodded back(ps the mouse man is about four foot).

"Well that was an unpleasant start, why don't we start over and introduce ourselves." But as he said that a voice yelled jokingly.

"What's with all of the noise I was trying to sleep," with that Riku face palmed and the girl laughed. "Hey what did I miss, and why does that guy have a keyblade?"

"Dragonwing I'm alright you can stand down," twilight said you don't need to protect me from everything.

But hen they heard a loud noise coming from above and a duck in a blue outfit landed under a dog man, a shield fell on the dog mans head and a staff landed on the ducks.

"Get off me you buffoon," said the duck.

"Well sorry Donald," I can't really control were I fall from.

"Well I guess were all here I might as well introduce us now," said the mouse before continuing,"that's sora, he said pointing to the brown haired guy that came after the battle, those are Donald and goofy, he said pointing to the duck and dog, this is Riku, she is Kiari and I am king Mickey. "

"Twilight I believe you should introduce us you are royalty after all,"

"Well all right if you say so," she said before clearing her throat and saying.

"I am princess twilight sparkle and this is my guardian Dragonwing, we have no idea how we got here, we were sent through a portal, and fell from the sky, it seems. We don't actually look like this, we have different forms in our dimension. "

"So your royalty as well?" King Mickey stated even though it sounded like a question.

They all walked over to the beach

"I need to ask you something, " Dragonwing said

"What," said Sora.

"When I was falling I had a vision of a massive creature with this symbol on its back, " Dragonwing said then he picked up a stick and drew something in the wet sand.

When he heard a gasp from the people behind him he looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"That is the symbol of the heartless," sora stated.

"So there seems to be a powerful heartless nearby. "

"I guess we need to go destroy it,"

"Oh and before we forget welcome to destiny island. "

-Applejacks pov-

"What are these things?" She said while bucking another and causing it to disintegrate into strange shadows.

"I don't know but they just keep coming, " rainbow dash responded wile cutting ones head off with a sword.

But then two ponies jumped out into the midst of the shadowy creatures, one wielding two strange blades shaped like keys the other with strange red disks with spikes on the ends.

"Well Roxas looks like we have our work cut out for us," said the taller one with red spiky hair.

"It seems so axel," responded the shorter one with light brown hair and the two key like blades. Before charging at the creatures.


	13. Heartless?

-Sora's pov-

"It's gone but how could it be gone?" Donald said looking around confused.

"I don't know but I don't think we should stick around to find out," but even as he said that the familiar sound of a force field enclosing the area rang in his ears separating him from Riku, Kiari and the two from the alternate world. "I still don't understand how they got here, they fell from the sky just like me and Riku did after defeating Xeanort, but they have wings and their ears are on the top of their heads like they're horses. "

He looked behind him to see several pieces of the hexagonal force field disappear and Dragonwing stepped through only to have it close back up behind him. "What the how did you..." But before he could continue a shadow jumped at him, he quickly defeated it with a single strike from the keyblade.

-Twilights pov-

"What is that thing?" She asked startled as a massive black creature came out of the ground.

"No impossible they were all sealed in kingdom hearts when the doors were shut," said Riku just as startled as she was but he was more confused than startled. "That thing is a darkside, one of the most powerful heartless put there but they were all sealed away when kingdom hearts was locked, how could this one be here?"

"Wait how did Dragonwing get in there he was standing right next to me a second ago? oh no." She said as she saw his keyblade appear he just stood there staring at the darkside but the monster didn't attack it just stared and then a portal appeared beneath it and another creature stalked out, it was king Sombra but not him it had a black pelt with glowing yellow eyes instead of the normal green, he was crisscrossed with strange thorny strips of metal.

"Oh no king Sombra but how can he be alive?"

"He's not alive he's a heartless, when a person is devoured by the darkness in their heart they become a heartless. "

But then a bright flash of light drew her attention back to the battle sora was wearing a red outfit now and had two different keyblades, he was slashing away at the darkside and king Sombra was battling Dragonwing,

-Dragonwings pov-

"I see your form has changed oh boo hoo you and you precious twilight can never go home, now it's time for me to kill you!"

He charged at Dragonwing with his horn on fire and growing longer into a sword, he swung it at Dragonwing only to be parried and knocked down.

"Die Dragonwing!" He shouted charging up a dark blast.

But Dragonwing countered shooting a void blast right at him causing a massive explosion.

-Applejacks pov-

"Who the hay are those two?" She asked confused.

"I don't know but their total badasses,"replied R. D.

They watched as one of the two strangers blade

Ike disks begin to catch on fire he began spinning the blades shooting out but them immediately returning, then the other with his strange swords was just slicing them to pieces getting shadowy blood all over his black pelt and light brown hair. With his two blades spinning too fast to see he sliced one after the other clean in half, but then he was shot with a red beam and weird robotic versions of the creatures started coming out of cracks in the ground and there stood glitch with a laser cannon forming his arm he fired again this time at the girls.

"Take cover," applejack shouted before ducking as the beam blazed over her head burning her hat. Then one of the strange key like blades lodged itself in the ground near glitches feet startling him only to be hit with one and knocked to the ground the white key like blade that had been lodged in the ground at glitch's feet disappeared in a column of light, now the stranger only had one blade he hit glitch with it several times before getting blasted away by the cannon, only to be caught by his friend and thrown strait at glitch again he went strait through glitch cutting him in half (vertically), glitch turned to smoke again and flew off the strange creatures disappeared, leaving the ponies in shock.

"Did he just beat glitch, I know that Dragonwing could do it but glitch was distracted then," they looked again only to see the strange ponies walking through a dark portal and disappearing a second later leaving them confused.

-?s pov-

"So glitch it seems that you've failed again, pity I was hoping to keep you you would have been a useful tool,"

"Termination I will not allow myself to be terminate..." He was cut off when a claw like blade cut his head open killing him instantly and this time no silver smoke came out of the body glitch was dead.

"Now was that really necessary," said a feminine voice from the stairs to the outside of the cave, her voice sounded slightly nervous and scared.

"But of course my dear a failure is useless and if they fail they will surely fail again, therefor there is no reason to keep them. " he replied evilly.

"Shadow, I'm going outside to get some fresh air it's getting annoyingly hot in there. "

She walked up the stairs leaving shadow her supposed "lover" down in the dark cave, she had stopped caring for him soon after he became evil, he used to be the kindest person and now he kills for fun, he was not the kind of person summer shine should hang around with she would need to leave soon or else he would get suspicious.

**_i'm sorry if the chapters are short or if the grammar or story even sucks but I'm still a new writer so I'm not very good at this but at least I'm having fun doing it. _**


	14. Summers run

-Summer's pov-

"I need to get out of here without him finding out what's going on," she thought as she galloped through the halls towards the balcony, she could fly she was a Nyan after all (Basically a pony Nyan cat), as she neared the balcony she charged up her power of flight only to be stopped by her personal guard put on her by Shadow.

"Halt Shadow has forbade you from leaving the cave," he said while drawing a sword.

"Damn no getting out that way," she thought as she tried to think of another way out that her guard wouldn't find. "The secret tunnels! only I know about them well only me and my brother but he's been missing for years, but then shadow took over our home and I'm stuck here I can't believe I used to love him he's become a monster."

She started walking off into the hall knowing that if she could get around the corner she would be able to get into the secret passages.

She rounded the corner and was about to pull the lever when she heard a voice behind her, she pressed the torch sconce into the wall and twisted it and a small doorway opened up but it was big enough for her to fit she got in and shut the door looking and saw two guards coming around the corner.

But the door was shut and she was safe she created a light with her magic it shone with a white light that whenever it reflected or refracted turned into a rainbow. She was a princess of sorts she had the powers of an alicorn but she had the power of happiness and she was unhappy. That is a very bad thing when she is unhappy sadness spreads across equestria like a plague she has to leave to become happy again, her pelt was turning a dark grey instead of its normal happy grey, her magenta stockings that looked like pop tarts were grey her cutie mark of a rainbow traveling through a night sky was faded and grey. Her eyes normally bright blue were dull and murky.

She began to travel through the tunnels remembering the good times she had with her big brother in these tunnels, even though it had been dark he had always been there with her. She felt momentary happiness but then it faded at the though of her missing brother.

She felt warm air on her face instead of the stuffy coldness of the cave, she began to trot to the exit and she was free she could leave the underground castle that she had been trapped in for three years.

-Dragonwings pov-

Everything was hazy he couldn't see anything but then his vision recovered and he saw twilight getting sucked into a dark portal. He immediately shot up and ran over to her only to see her be consumed by the darkness.

"Dragonwing!" She shouted before getting swallowed by the darkness.

He ran in after her only to be met by a metal wall on the other side. he saw a strange man in a black robe dragging her unconscious body behind him. He noticed Dragonwing but another man in a black suit knocked him into another portal.

He was falling, falling but he recovered and used his wings to maneuver himself into a glide he quickly landed on the roof of a building left of the square where he had fought the heartless. He pulled out his keyblade but it started to glow and broke in half becoming his two original blades.

"Hey! Dragonwing how did you get up there? And were is your friend?" Said a feminine voice he looked over to see Kiari looking worried.

"Men in black robes took her in a strange white metal structure before I got sent back through the portal."

"So the organization is back, darn I though we had defeated them before."

"The world that never was," said Riku, "that's were she'll be, it's their old stronghold and if they are still in control of it then that's were they are. "

"Then what are we waiting for we need to go save her, or I at least have to," Dragonwing said before flying into the sky and creating a sonic boom knocking everyone to the ground.

-Kiari's pov-

The ground shook under her knocking her to the ground. "Wait that wasn't Dragonwing he had already left an aftershock perhaps, the ground in front of her exploded knocking her back to reveal the twilight thorn. It grabbed sora and began to pull him under into a dark portal, he couldn't break free and before Kiari could even get up he was gone sucked away into the dark portal with the twilight thorn. "SORA!" She tried to yell but no sound came out of her mouth, "no this time I'll save you," she said pulling out her keyblade destiny's embrace.

-Applejack's pov-

She watched as the two strangers flew away they were both Pegasus, it seemed that they were talking to each other, but then she saw another pony sitting on the hill, looking at them they went to join her then that all walked off into the fading light of dusk. "Who were those three?"

"Three there were only two, where'd three come from?" Said rainbow dash confused.

"They met another pony on the hill over there before wandering off," applejack responded irritated by her friends ignorance. "Well I got apples to buck and I need to think, and someone has to find out what those creatures were. "

"They were creatures known as heartless," said a girl with a light grey pelt a unicorn horn and Pegasus wings, she was also wearing odd pop tart stockings and headphones.

"Who're you?" Asked applejack confused at the sudden appearance of this new pony.

"I am Summer the princess of happiness and the last of the Nyan ponies."

"Waitwaitwait your a princess I thought you were the marefriend of that freaky shadow demon that lives in the cave castle. "

"I was but he wasn't always like that he used to be the kindest person in the world but now he's a monster. I don't know what happened to him, but I know that I was unhappy and when I'm unhappy sadness spreads like a plague across this land and sometimes into the next. Wait is that Vintyl Scratch, " she said suddenly her pelt brightened losing its dark grey tint. She galloped over to her and wrapped her in a big hug. "Sister it's been so long, i haven't seen you since shadow made me a able to leave the castle I only recently left the castle, and him. "

"Sis what're you doing here? Or have you come to see Starlight Rain I'm sorry but he and princess twilight were sucked through a portal to another dimension by king Sombra and were trying to find out how to get them back, by the way I think we should keep the fact that were his siblings a secret for now, oh and by the way he goes by Dragonwing at the moment. "

-Rainbow dash's pov-

"I don't trust that summer pony," said rainbow dash suspiciously.

"Me neither she's very jittery and way too happy to see the the DJ pony. "

"Maybe they're old friends," said rarity coming up form her shop to look at the destroyed castle. "Oh my who did this the castles completely destroyed, we're twilight is she alright?"

"Twilight and Dragonwing were both sucked through a portal created by king Sombra," there's very little we can do for them right now.


	15. Remnants of the Organization

-Dragonwings pov-

"I must save her," he said to himself as he flew towards the massive floating castle. but then he felt a searing pain in his chest and he realized that he was not experiencing this pain it was twilight who was in pain.

-Twilights pov-

"P-please stop," she said weakly as she was once again shot with an electric ray from the strange machine.

"Not until you tell me what you are you freak. Hit her again." Said a blue haired man with an X shaped scar going across his face between his eyes.

"C'mon boss why do I have to do this, your the one who wanted to kidnap this girl and you don't even bother to tell us," the man obviously uncomfortable with the torturing looked at her in apology before activating the machine again.

"She was with sora therefor she is an enemy of ours, we need as much data off her before she expires as we can get," the silver haired man said before another person walked into the room.

"Oh come now Saix she obviously doesn't know anything, and there's no use torturing her you'll only get her protector pissed off. " said a grey haired woman who entered the chamber looking slightly angry.

"Her protector?"

"Yes the other person similar to her that I observed while they were fighting the heartless, he seemed to do everything he could to protect her as if he either loved her or he had a duty to her."

"Hey, why do we have to follow your orders anyway Saix?" Said the blond haired man at the control terminal." Xemnas is dead therefore you have no power anymore."

"Why you impudent little..." He said as he pulled out his lunatic claymore.

With that the blond haired man pulls out his sitar, and the silver haired girl opens her book and shot a paralyzing blast at Saix.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Asked a pink haired man that just walked into the room, his massive scythe on his shoulder as he walked up to Saix and passed him without a glance.

This distraction gave Saix the time to create a portal under him and teleport away.

"Great job Marluxia you let him escape we were going to kill the bastard." Said the blond haired man.

"Because I wanted to kill him, and it was not the time I have chosen for his death." Replied Marluxia, before leaving the room.

"Demxy, Zexion, get out I have experiments to do on my new test subject," said a green haired man.

"Hey Vexen why don't we just let her go she hasn't don't anything to us? Oh and by the way you look stupid with green hair," said Demxy obnoxiously.

"Because I haven't had a test subject in awhile not since castle oblivion, and because I'll kill you if you try to interfere." Said Vexen insanely.

"Fine fine," both Demxy and Zexion said in sync.

"Now let's have some fun my new test subject," he said insanely before pulling a strange vial off the wall and injecting her with it. Everything went black.

-Dragonwings pov-

He began speeding up as he got closer to the floating castle, causing a sonic boom he went at dull speed straight through the outer wall knocking two people in black robes into a wall.

"Hey who're you?" One of them asked only to duck as a sword flew by his head.

"Stop Dragonwing, we don't want to fight, your princess is in the third room from the left down that hall. Better get there fast Vexen's test subjects don't tend to last very long.

"Wait Zexion why are we helping him I though we were enemies. "

"We were only enemies because we stupidly followed Saix's orders," responded Zexion.

Dragonwing ran down the hall he heard a muffled scream followed by silence, he saw an open door he saw a strange green haired man in the doorway grabbing something off the wall and smiling maniacally. He turned back to a table, twilight was laying on the table limp but he could see her chest rising and falling so he knew she was alive.

"Die" Dragonwing thought to the green haired man before plunging his dark blade into the mans throat. Choking the man fell to the floor shook violently and fell still.

Dragonwing quickly untied twilight from the table casting a powerful healing spell on her.

"D-Dragonwing I knew you'd come for me I just knew...," she said before going limp, he checked her pulse and it was normal so he picked her up and carried her out of the room only for an explosion to rock the building a hole appeared in the wall next to him and a massive ship was waiting outside the hole.

"What are you waiting for jump on," cried a Kiari who was standing on the wing of the gummi ship. Dragonwing quickly obliged and jumped aboard landing softly so as not to hurt twilight.

Kiari led him into the cockpit and showed him a place to put twilight.

"Stay with her I will go and get sora," Kiari said before running out of the ship keyblade drawn followed by Riku, Donald, and goofy.

-Kiari's pov-

Kiari was running through the halls of the castle that never was, nearing the prison deck, but she was stopped by the sight of Saix walking towards the door to a cell, and Sora's limp body inside.

"Saix," Kiari shouted angrily before charging at the lunar berserker.

He drew his lunatic claymore and fired a blast into the ceiling exposing the full moon.

"Haha ha ha ha," he laughed insanely before his claymores spikes extended and he charged at Kiari in full berserk only to be stopped by Marluxia, who appeared out of nowhere and tripped him with his scythe only to be knocked back when the lunar berserker hit him with the broad side of his claymore.

The graceful assassin and the lunar berserker engaged in a battle while Kiari ran over to the cell sora was in. But she stopped when she saw Demxy and Zexion come through a dark portal and helped Marluxia in battling Saix.

But Saix was in full berserk, he quickly knocked both Demxy and Zexion away before swiftly impaling Demxy with one of the spikes of his claymore and slicing Zexion's lexicon in half before quickly killing her with a blow to the head. With both Demxy and Zexion fading into light Marluxia disarmed Saix causing him to lose his berserk.

"Now you die Saix," Marluxia said with a snicker before decapitating Saix with one swift blow from his scythe.

"Goodbye it seems that my purpose is complete. " said Marluxia before his form began to fade and disappear into light as the other two had, leaving Saix's headless form to fade into darkness.

Kiari had opened the door to the cell and ran over to sora. "Sora, Sora!" She shouted at his limp form before hugging him. "Please sora I can't lose you again not again."

"Never again," said a weak voice she realized that Sora's blue eyes were open, she hugged him even harder. Causing sora to cough, "oh c'mon I'm not that easy to kill," he said jokingly before hugging Kiari back, suddenly she kissed him while they were in each other's arms, she knew that he would make good on his promise and never leave her again.

"Let's go home," Kiari said before helping Sora up and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She supported his weight and helped him limp back to the gummi ship.

As they traveled through the halls of the now abandoned castle Kiari felt more and more uneasy like something bad was happening nearby, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Dragonwing, twilight, and king Mickey out of the now crashed gummi ship surrounded by heartless.


	16. Goodbye

-Twilights pov-

She felt the cold ground under her and the heat of fire burning next to her. The flames smelled terrible like molten rubber, she shot up as she remembered what had happened.

Dragonwing had placed her on the table and Kiari left to get Sora, she began to awaken to him sitting next to her. She sat up and immediately fell over onto him, he caught her unintentionally embracing her.

"Careful your wounds are still fresh, I couldn't have you dying on me now." Dragonwing thought to her. "You need to rest, you've been through a lot."

"I guess your right, Dragonwing" twilight said before leaning up against him and falling asleep.

"My true name is not Dragonwing, my true name is Starlight Rain, but in combat Dragonwing is fine."

But as she drifted happily off to sleep an explosion rocked the gummi ship.

Starlight Rain immediately got up being careful to not disturb her only to have her get up shakily. "I should be able to walk to the control room," she said before nearly collapsing, he caught her again and put her arm around his shoulder.

As they got up to the bridge it became obvious that they were under attack.

He looked out the window just as a massive beam hit the cockpit completely destroying it and causing the ship to lose control and plummet to the ground.

-Summer and Vintyl scratch's pov-

She suddenly keeled over gasping for air as if shed been struck.

"Sister what is wrong?" Asked Vintyl scratch worried.

"Dragonwing... has spoken his true name to the mare he loves, his end draws near the final battle between the light and the dark grows closer." She said getting up. "He will soon discard the blades of black and white in her defense and the darkness will consume him."

But then an alarm bell began to ring.

"Heartless," they said in unison, a suit of rainbow armor appearing on summer and Vintyl scratch ran off to her house.

When she got there she pressed a hidden panel on the wall exposing a battle suit and a dubstep gun. She quickly put on the suit.

It's Ai voice stating," DJ PON3 Battle suit online."

She quickly grabbed her dubstep gun and mounted it on her shoulder. Now fully ready for battles she charged out of her house to see a wave of the heartless charging at the town.

She immediately started firing at them, the beams of concentrated sound disintegrating them on impact. She saw her sister blasting them with rainbow beams.

But when the heartless were about to break through the lines a dark portal opened in from of them and three figures stepped out all of them wearing dark cloaks and hoods hiding their faces. Two of them had the strange key like blades but the third had twin chakrams with odd spiky exterior.

Then they all took off their hoods to reveal the warriors from the previous battle with the heartless except that the younger boy and the girl looked very similar. They began attacking the heartless, but the tall one with red hairs chakrams began to catch on fire and they were soon ablaze and he began to quickly attack and destroy the heartless.

The blades whizzed through the air completely incinerating anything that they touch. He sometimes did quick dashed between two points creating a trail of fire wherever he went. The other two looked like amateurs compared to him until you looked closely whenever they destroyed the heartless a strange red crystal floated up into the sky.

"They are freeing their hearts," said summer amazed. "Those weapons can free the hearts of the heartless.

They quickly pushed the heartless back before nearly obliterating them completely.

Just like before the three flew off towards the Everfree forest but this time summer followed them.

She followed them to a clearing there was a strange stature there it almost looked like a crown but it was broken and destroyed. As she watched them she saw one of them put another piece of it on the statue.

"We need to re create the portal and leave so the heartless stop coming to this dimension, it's the only way. Plus I'm pretty sure that when we got sent here another person or two people went through the portal from this world, that means that they are trapped in our dimension.

She peeked around the tree only to see them all staring at her angrily.

"Who're you and why are you spying on us?" Asked the girl angrily.

"I am Summer Rain the princess of happiness, and my brother and Twilight the princess of friendship are the ones trapped in your dimension." She responded.

"So why were you spying on us again?" asked the red haired one.

"Axel you really are thick, her brother is one of the ones trapped in our dimension and she followed us knowing we aren't from this dimension." Said the brownish blond haired one.

"Oh and by the way those two are Roxas and Axel, I am Xion(pronounced shione)" Said the girl.

"Ah well i may be able to help with the portal," she said before charging up a beam and shooting the portal.

They all gasped at her in shock and anger before realizing that strange pieces of rock were coming in from all sides and recreating the strange crown statue. They watched as the last piece flew by and fit in place.

But suddenly a portal opened up under Roxas Axel and Xion causing them to fall into it without a sound.

-Twilight's pov-

She coughed getting up.

"No stay back the heartless are surrounding us it will be very difficult for us to fight our way out." Dragonwing thought to her.

She watched him fight the heartless but then a staff appeared in her hand. "Well I won't be any damsel in distress it's not in my nature," she said to herself before calling lightning down upon several heartless completely obliterating them. She continued to shoot random spells at the heartless destroying some confusing a few and Dragonwing swiftly went in and destroyed them.

But soon the heartless noticed her and began to attack her directly, Dragonwing was surrounded with no way to get to her he was fighting a trio of sword wielding heartless with his swords now fused into a double blade.

But as she fought off the heartless she caught a glimpse of him and the swords brought an old nursery rime to her head.

"The blade of white strong and proud was built to keep the darkness out but since the darkness grows within the blade of black will keep it in." That rime was meant to teach us about the nature of the mysterious dark prince, no one knows his name or where he lives. But it seems that he has lived with her for a while, it would explain why Princess Celestia had contact with him, but why he has stayed with me and told me his true name is my fault we fell in love and I'm going to lose him.

But even as she realized it she was swarmed by heartless and she felt herself fading into darkness. But then she felt a light and realized that Dragonwing, no Starlight Rain was there with dual swords again but the black blade was on the ground a few feet away and he was locked in combat with king Sombra. She saw strange dark tendrils floating off his body and she realized that the darkness inside of him was growing and that it was only suppressed by the blade of black.

But then Sombra ordered his heartless to attack her and they all started charging at her but as soon as they got near they were destroyed. Because in front of her plunged into the ground and creating a shield of light around her was the blade of light.

But with his weapon on the ground protecting twilight Dragonwing was defenseless, and king Sombra went in to finish him off but then something unexpected happened.

Darkness began flowing into Dragonwing altering his form and making him grow he started to turn black and his normally blue eyes had turned red. This was his ultimate power, this is the shadow curse, a curse that makes the person that is cursed extremely vulnerable to darkness, and if the balance between light and dark is not just right they become a monster. But the curse is very had to control and no one has ever been able to control their shadow forms and Dragonwing is no different.

He had his normal features except that he was completely black and his eyes glowed red the black smoke trailing off of him made him look even more intimidating.

He was completely still until king Sombras head fell off he had moved impossibly fast and decapitated the shadow king.

But even as he did that he started to change, the symbol of the heartless began to form on his back and he burst like a balloon revealing a wolf like creature that stood on its hind legs with foot long claws that were blood red, his skin was grey and his hair was still crimson, but he had a massive heartless symbol on his back.

Even as she stared he turned to her and thought,"run."

She ran for her life she looked back to see the Dragonwings heartless destroying all of the other heartless.

"No not this time," she said to herself before running back to him, even though he looked terrifying he was only about six feet tall when he stood on his hind legs at his full height, she watched as he ripped a heartless in half with his claws and slashed another to pieces, his red claws stained black with the blood that she didn't know heartless had.

But then she tripped on something she looked down to see the blade of black at her feet. "Wait if I can get these to him maybe I can turn him back," she thought as she picked it up and ran over to pull the blade of white out of the ground.

But even as she pulled it out she realized that she didn't have the strength to wield them, but then they seemed to grow lighter, she looked up and realized that it was raining, and the stars lit the rain, with a beautiful light.

"Starlit Rain, Starlight Rain!" She said amazed and the swords began to glow she saw Dragonwing collapse from the heartless around him, and the swords began to form a blast, and when they fired a thin beam of grey light came out of the it hit Dragonwing and he began to change the black began to change to silver and the heartless symbol changed into a strange black heart with his two swords crossing it, he was no more a wolf monster he was a person again but instead of grey with crimson hair his outfit turned into a shade of silver and his hair turned into a beautiful white.

She realized that the blades had stopped and they began to disintegrate, falling into pieces. She looked up and saw Dragonwing, no Starlight Rain stand up only to feel herself falling, she realized that she was falling through a portal, and as the portal closed she saw her lovers face for the last time.

And in her mind she heard,

"Do not mourn for me when I am gone, our destinies are intertwined and I will never leave your side my love".

"Goodbye".


End file.
